The present invention relates generally to medical x-ray imaging equipment and in particular to medical x-ray imaging equipment for displaying roentgenoscopic images of a desired target upon a monitor, selecting given images from the displayed images, storing said selected images in memory, and recalling and displaying the selected images on the monitor.
For diagnostic practices, medical x-ray imaging equipment is often times employed for obtaining and recording roentgenoscopic images of a diseased area of a patient. The images are taken from certain predetermined angles which are necessary for recognizing and evaluating therapeutical efficacy and determining if further treatment is necessary.
In order to conduct the above-noted tasks using conventional techniques, the roentgenoscopic image of the diseased part is typically registered onto a photographic film in the form of an x-ray image and the film is later developed. In an alternative method, signals from a video camera are projected onto a film while observing the transmitted images upon a TV monitor.
While a transmitted x-ray photograph can be produced directly from the target using the above-noted film method, the amount of x-ray dosage necessary for registering the x-ray image upon the film generally is relatively large. Accordingly, the amount of potential leakage of radiation is correspondingly large resulting in a risk to both the patient and the technicians who operate the x-ray equipment. It is further noted that photographs produced by this method are usually unclear and do not possess the contrast necessary for complete or accurate diagnosis.
Directly photographing x-ray images produced on a TV monitor have been proposed, however, the scanning periods required by most TV systems are not compatible with those of most x-ray systems thus making the photographic process difficult.